Many different closable containers have been designed wherein a bottom tray with flaring side walls is closable by means of a gabled top foldably connected to the bottom tray along the top edge of one of the side walls. These containers are normally provided with some form of locking mechanism between the front walls of the gabled top and the bottom tray.
In any of the systems, the locking mechanisms generally are relatively unwieldable making closing of the box awkward and in many cases requiring more than one hand to manipulate interacting tongues and slots.
Many of these containers are molded from styrofoam or in some cases, are die-cut from chipboard or corrugated board or the like. One of the inherent problems containers is to use the minimum amount of material and yet provide a container wherein proper alignment of the top and bottom of the container when the container is in closed condition is better ensured.